Ma bonne étoile
by seishitsu-hi
Summary: Natsu, Lucy... Une froide nuit d'hiver. Rien de plus banal. Ca donne un tout petit One Shot... NALu


**Disclame : **Fairy tail pas à moi… juste mon cerveau déjanté qui empreinte Natsu, Lucy et Happy pour un petit Os…

**Ma bonne étoile.**

_Ma chère maman, et toi aussi papa,_

_Voilà maintenant plus de deux ans que vous êtes réuni. Et en ce mois de novembre, dans le froid de l'hiver qui s'annonce, je m'abandonne un moment aux morsures du froid et de la solitude…_

_Depuis votre départ, le froid a envahi une partie de mon cœur et par moment, j'ai l'impression d'être seule, même lorsqu'il a du monde autour de moi. Vous êtes parti trop vite et je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous dire à quel point je vous aimais… et à quel point vous alliez me manquer. J'ai été une petite étoile bien insouciante, qui ne savait pas à quel point elle avait besoin de vous pour briller. J'avais encore tant de choses à vous dire, tant de choses à apprendre…_

_Je suis comme une étoile perdue dans le noir de la nuit. Même si plein d'autres étoiles brillent dans la nuit, elles me semblent si loin et si solitaires que je n'arrive pas à les atteindre._

_Mais heureusement, le destin à mis de magnifiques constellations sur ma route. J'ai rencontré Fairy tail et j'y ai trouvé ma nouvelle famille. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré plein de merveilleuses étoiles qui ont éclairé mon ciel d'hiver et même des astres resplendissants de courage, de force et de lumière. J'y ai rencontré un soleil d'été qui qui a guidé ma route et a éclairé mon ciel. _

_Maman si tu le voyais, je suis sûre que tu adorerais ce soleil si impétueux, si insouciant, si chaud…_

_Il est comme l'été… un été merveilleux, insouciant, chaleureux, brulant même, et d'une joie de vivre si grande qu'ils colorent ma vie de rouge et d'ocre. D'un courage et d'une force si grande que ses flammes touchent toutes les âmes. Sa peau sent la mer, ses cheveux sont doux comme des fils de soie… Lorsqu'il se tient à côté de moi, je sens sa lumière illuminer mon ciel et je n'ai plus peur de rien._

_Sa chaleur a réchauffé mon cœur, même si par moment je sens le froid de ma nuit m'envahir à nouveau. Je sais que grâce aux étoiles de Fairy Tail et à l'été, je ne serais jamais vraiment seule. Je sais maintenant que le ciel se colorera à nouveau, alors je garde toujours espoir. _

_L'été est près de moi, et même s'il ne sait rien des sentiments de la petite étoile, il réchauffe mon cœur et c'est tout ce que je demande. Après tout, que ferait un astre comme le soleil d'une si petite étoile ? _

_Une étoile si faible par rapport à l'astre le plus brillant de tous… Une étoile qui ne fait que refléter sa propre lumière… Je n'ai rien à lui apporté._

_De toute façon, il n'est pas du genre à se soucier de ce genre de choses… L'amour est sans doute un nom de fleur pour lui. Mes sentiments ne seraient sans doute pas retournés et je préfère de loin préserver le premier cadeau qu'il m'a fait : son amitié._

_Je ne suis pas triste vous savez, au contraire. J'aime le contempler, sachant qu'il ne comprendrait sans doute pas… Alors je me contente de rester là et de le regarder, à m'en bruler les yeux sans pouvoir m'en empêcher._

_Peut-être qu'un jour, je trouverai le courage de lui dire… En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que grâce aux étoiles, mon ciel est devenu plus lumineux et je ne suis plus perdue. Le soleil d'été a réchauffé mon cœur et même lorsque la nuit s'installe par moment de nostalgie, je garde espoir. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je suis heureuse à Fairy Tail… J'y ai trouvé ma place._

_Je vous aime et je ne vous oublie pas._

_Votre petite étoile,_

_Lucy._

Natsu lisait et relisait la lettre qu'il avait trouvée sur le bureau, dans l'appartement de Lucy. Il avait été attiré par la petite lampe restée allumée sur la table, et le morceau de papier noirci de l'écriture fine de sa coéquipière. La curiosité avait été plus forte que tout.

« En général, elle cache toujours ses lettres dans un tiroir qu'elle ferme à double tour. Alors pour une fois qu'elle s'est endormie sans avoir rangée… » Se dit-il.

Le Dragon Slayer et son fidèle exceed s'étaient faufilés dans l'appartement de la blonde à la nuit tombée, alors que Lucy s'était assoupie à son bureau en relisant sa lettre.

-Natsu… Elle est triste, Lucy ? Demandait Happy d'une petite voix aigüe en pointant du doigt le visage émacié de la jeune femme endormie sur le fauteuil inconfortable du bureau.

-Oui, elle n'a pas le moral en ce moment. Souviens-toi, Happy, ses deux parents sont morts en novembre… C'est pour ça qu'elle n'aime pas l'hiver. Expliquait Natsu en regardant sa partenaire d'un regard sérieux et triste qu'on ne lui voyait que très rarement.

-C'est pour ça que tu voulais venir ?

-Oui, pour l'énerver un peu et lui faire penser à autre chose. Et pour réchauffer un peu son appart. On a dû payer tellement de réparation pendant les dernières missions qu'elle a à peine eut assez d'argent pour payer le loyer. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait de quoi payer le chauffage. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle tombe malade.

-C'est vrai qu'il fait froid. Et Lucy est dans une couverture. Elle grelote… Remarquait le chat bleu en regardant la blonde dormir dans sa chaise de bureau, contre son bureau.

Natsu se tournait à son tour, fixant son regard sombre sur la pièce pour la première fois depuis son arrivé.

La petite fenêtre par laquelle ils étaient entrés était restée entrouverte. L'appartement était presque plongé dans le noir de la nuit. Seule la petite lampe à huile posée sur le bureau éclairait un peu, donnant à la pièce une atmosphère chaleureuse que Natsu avait toujours appréciée. C'était un peu comme à la guilde… l'authenticité du bois et le léger bordel qui régnait toujours dans la pièce et qui montrait que l'endroit était habité. L'odeur de pin de la bâtisse et la lumière tamisée qui incitait à la sérénité.

Natsu adorait cet endroit… Son regard avait balayé la chambre, le petit canapé ou les livres s'empilaient, la table basse ou trônait encore une petite tasse, sans doute du thé que Lucy n'avait pas fini et qui était froid depuis longtemps… puis enfin le fauteuil ou Lucy était affalée.

Ses cheveux détachés étaient en vrac et la couverture qui l'entourait était une faible protection face au froid. Natsu fronçait des sourcils en la voyant ainsi, les pieds nus, un simple pyjama, endormie avec cette seule couverture. Elle aurait dû aller au lit, il faisait bien trop froid dans cette petite chambre. Il reposait la lettre sur le bureau et s'avançait vers sa partenaire.

Il observait un moment son visage endormi avant de venir pour la prendre dans ses bras avec douceur. Il la soulevait délicatement et la portait vers son lit, faisant preuve d'une tendresse et d'une attention qu'il ne s'autorisait que lorsque sa partenaire était endormie. De la pudeur peut être, ou simplement un manque d'assurance… Il ne s'était jamais posé la question.

_« Elle ne me laisserait pas faire de toute façon… si je la prenais dans mes bras, elle s'enfuirait comme une enfant apeurée. Comme une étoile filante qui glisse entre mes doigts. »_

Il la couchait et recouvrait son corps de la couette chaude. Puis il fermait la fenêtre restée entrouverte et allumait un feu dans l'âtre de la petite cheminé grâce à son pouvoir. La pièce se réchauffait rapidement avec la magie du feu et bien vite, l'intérieur se remplissait de sa douce étreinte.

-Natsu… Lucy est vraiment bizarre, elle est amoureuse d'une saison ! Elle aime l'été ! Hé hé ! Pouffait le petit chat en rejoignant Natsu sur le lit, gardant toujours la lettre dans ses pates pour la relire.

Mais Natsu fut plus rapide et la lui prise des mains en arborant un sourire énigmatique.

-Qui sait… peut être que ce n'est pas vraiment une saison qu'elle aime… Murmurait-il en pliant la lettre et la rangeant dans la poche intérieure de sa tunique.

-Natsu ? Demandait encore Happy, pas sûr de comprendre la phrase de son ami.

-Dors Happy. Il est déjà tard. Interrompait la voix grave de Natsu alors qu'il s'installait plus confortablement dans le petit lit de Lucy.

-Okay… Bonne nuit, Natsu. Bonne nuit, Lucy…

-Bonne nuit, Happy. Sourit Natsu.

Happy se roulait en boule, se calant contre Lucy qui dormait toujours aussi paisiblement, collée contre le corps chaud et rassurant de Natsu. Le petit félin s'endormait rapidement, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Natsu. Lui passait son temps à ressasser la lettre qu'il venait de lire. Son regard se perdait sans cesse sur le visage de la blonde qu'il gardait presque jalousement dans ses bras. Jamais encore il ne s'était posé autant de questions…

_« Si je suis aussi insouciant que le soleil d'été, elle est aussi insaisissable qu'une étoile filante qui s'enfuie dans le firmament. »_

Il détaillait la jeune femme du regard, se disant que Lucy était sans doute considérée comme une jolie femme. Elle n'avait pas les l'exubérance de Kana ou la plastique avantageuse de Mirajane, mais elle était jolie, à sa manière. Elle n'était aussi combattante qu'Erza, mais elle était déterminée… Elle n'avait pas l'esprit aussi aiguisé que Levy, mais elle était intelligeant, créative, et son imagination était sans limite. Ses cheveux blonds, ordinaires, et ses yeux bruns, classiques… Elle n'était pas forcément une femme derrière laquelle les hommes se retournaient. Pourtant, elle avait du charme…

_« Si je suis aussi chaleureux que le soleil d'été, elle est aussi surprenante qu'une étoile filante qu'on aperçoit une fraction de seconde et qui nous fait faire un vœux. Comme un présage de chance et de bonheur… »_

Même en cet instant, alors qu'elle était endormie, il semblait à Natsu qu'elle avait ce petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Ce sourire qu'il adorait et qui lui semblait plus éblouissant que n'importe quel soleil. Il adorait le coté emporté qui allait avec ce sourire, il adorait la jeune fille bruyante et rigolote qu'était sa partenaire. Mais il aimait aussi son grand cœur, sa compréhension, son esprit pétillant… Lucy était ce genre de personne un peu discrète mais qui vous changeait profondément si on prenait le temps de la regarder, de l'écouter.

_« Une petite étoile parmi tant d'autres, qui brille doucement, presque sans qu'on la remarque… Une étoile timide et des fois maladroite, mais qui donne toujours tout ce qu'elle a… » _

Il passait sa main dans la chevelure dorée alors que Lucy bougeait dans son sommeil pour chercher plus de contact avec son corps. Il sourit alors, se disant que cette petite étoile n'était peut-être pas si banale que ça, puisqu'elle lui faisait ressentir de nouvelles choses sur lesquelles il n'arrivait même pas à mettre de mots. Il s'endormait sur cette révélation, gardant toujours la jeune femme enlacé contre son torse. Il réalisait en sombrant à son tour dans les bras de Morphée que c'était lorsqu'il se trouvait avec Lucy qu'il était le plus serein. Là, dans la nuit noire qui lui avait toujours donnée tant de cauchemars, il réalisait qu'il n'avait enfin plus peur.

Sans même le savoir, Lucy avait remplacé les ténèbres par une petite lumière.

_« J'étais effrayé par le noir et elle m'a montré le chemin… Elle est bien plus qu'une petite étoile. Elle est mon étoile. Celle qui ne brille que pour moi… Celle que je voudrais être le seul à pouvoir regarder… »_

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever lorsque Lucy émergeait de son sommeil. Mais elle n'ouvrait pas tout de suite les yeux, trop occupée à savourer la délicieuse sensation de chaleur et de bien-être qui l'habitait. Elle se sentait si bien dans son petit appartement douillet ou la petite cheminée laissait entendre le crépitement des braises d'un ancien feu, contre le corps protecteur qui l'enlaçait presque tendrement…

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'un certain Dragon Slayer s'était faufilé dans sa chambre pendant la nuit. Elle voulait seulement profiter encore un instant d'avoir ce soleil rien que pour elle, avant de faire semblant d'être ennuyé par sa présence et de hurler avec exubérance son mécontentement feint. Mais déjà Natsu remuait et allait remarquer qu'elle ne dormait plus…

Elle inspirait un grand coup, prête à crier mais…

-Lucy… Je sais que tu ne dors pas… Murmurait la voix étrangement chaude de Natsu à son oreille.

-Co-comment tu sais ? Demandait la blonde en se tendant dans les bras de la Salamandre.

-Parce que tu fais toujours ça. Tu restes un peu contre moi puis tu fais semblant de te réveiller en sursaut et tu cries. Répondait-il comme si cela était une évidence.

Alors Lucy se détacha un peu du torse de Natsu et relevait la tête pour fixer son regard aux prunelles de son partenaire. A la fois gênée et curieuse, Lucy dévorait Natsu du regard. De ses grands yeux chocolat emplis de questions. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre du rosé d'être aussi sérieux. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ce matin ?

Pendant un petit moment, elle semblait sonder le jeune homme, cherchant la réponse dans les tréfonds de son âme. Puis d'une petite voix mal-assurée, pas très sûre de pouvoir s'aventurer dans cette conversation sans y laisser des plumes, elle demanda :

-Mais… pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ?

-Je ne sais pas… parce que j'aimais bien quand tu faisais ça, sans doute. Tu es marante, Lucy. J'aime bien te voir faire des trucs bizarres ! Riait le rosé. C'est un peu mon secret… et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'en parler. Je sais depuis toujours qu'au fond, tu aimes bien que je passe te voir. Sinon ça ferait longtemps que tu aurais fait mettre des barreaux à la fenêtre. Mais tu es trop timide pour avouer que tu aimes bien que je vienne dormir avec toi alors je le respecte… c'est tout.

Natsu avait répondu sans ciller, posant un regard brulant qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas sur Lucy. Cela lui ressemblait pourtant si peu de parler de sentiment. Il était généralement si naïf lorsqu'il s'agissait d'eux… Etait-ce réellement Natsu ? Le voir si mature aurait dû réjouir Lucy qui avait pour la première fois une occasion de se déclarer, de dire avec sincérité ce qu'elle avait vraiment sur le cœur. Mais au lieu de s'en réjouir, la constellationniste pris peur. Peur d'être rejeter où peut-être peur de changer l'amitié si précieuse qu'elle entretenait avec lui… quoi qu'il en soit, elle se sentait acculée et terrorisée.

Elle se défilait un montant sur ses grands chevaux, montant la voix et prenant un air énervé pour changer de sujet alors qu'elle tentait de s'extraire du lit et de l'étreinte de Natsu.

-Alors pourquoi tu as dit quelque chose ce matin ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord ? Assenait-elle avec humeur.

La réponse ne se fit pas priée. Natsu démarrait au quart de tour, ses yeux devenaient plus sombres alors qu'il s'énervait à son tour et que son corps se contractait alors qu'il attrapait la blonde par les poignets pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. En un quart de seconde, Lucy se retrouvait à nouveau couchée sur le dos, Natsu au-dessus d'elle, l'empêchant de se dérober.

-Je trouve que tu n'es pas assez honnête avec tes sentiments. Disait-il avec aplomb.

-Pardon ?! Bégayait-elle en rougissant.

-Hier soir, tu te sentais seule. Tu avais très envie que je vienne ! Tu as même laissé la fenêtre ouverte malgré le froid et la neige !

-J'ai simplement oublié de la fermer ! N'importe quoi ! Et puis les gens normaux passent par la porte !... Se défendait Lucy avec mauvaise foi en essayant de se soustraire à la poigne du jeune homme. Lâche-moi, Natsu !

-Pas tant que tu ne diras pas la vérité ! Répliquait Natsu en colère, resserrant encore son emprise sur les poignets de la pauvre Lucy paniquée.

-Tu me fais mal ! Criait-elle alors qu'une larme venait perler le long de sa joue.

Il se stoppait instantanément, relâchant un peu les poignets douloureux de Lucy. Il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer, il voulait seulement qu'elle lui dise de vive voix ce qu'il savait déjà. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. En cet instant, tout ce qui comptait était de s'assurer des sentiments de Lucy. Et il l'avait blessé pour cela…

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Lucy le savait très bien. D'ailleurs ses larmes n'étaient pas des larmes de douleur. Mais plutôt des larmes de frayeur. Elle avait cette peur irrationnelle de se dévoiler et de se retrouver seule à nouveau.

_« Seule dans cet immense ciel sombre et froid… sans soleil… »_

Mais elle savait que Natsu était venu pour la soutenir et pour cela elle le remerciait. Il était venu remplir sa vie de lumière. Il l'avait veillé lorsqu'elle allait mal et la réchauffer lorsqu'elle avait froid. Il méritait bien mieux qu'une dispute au matin. Alors Lucy cessait de se débattre et baissait les yeux sur son pyjama, incapable d'affronter le regard de braise.

-Tu as raison sur un point… je me sentais un peu seule ces temps-ci. C'est vrai que l'hiver est un moment qui… me rappel de mauvais souvenirs. Mais tu es là, et grâce à toi, je sais que les beaux jours vont revenir. Alors merci… d'être venu… et de m'avoir réchauffée. Au propre comme au figuré d'ailleurs. Tu es vraiment le meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir… Merci d'être toujours là. Finit-elle en un sourire sincère, le regardant enfin dans les yeux.

-De rien. Je préfère quand tu es comme ça. Je suis ton partenaire… Répondait Natsu en relâchant son étreinte tout en restant toujours au-dessus d'elle, ne semblant pas du tout gêné par la proximité entre leurs corps.

- Tu sais, quand j'étais petite, ma mère m'appelait sa petite étoile… Laissait échapper Lucy. C'est bizarre mais j'ai souvent gardé cette image et je me suis souvent sentie seule et perdue, comme dans un grand ciel sombre. Mais maintenant, depuis que tu m'as amenée à Fairy Tail, j'ai l'impression que le ciel c'est coloré de pleins d'étoiles merveilleuses et que je ne suis plus seule. C'est comme si le jour avait enfin percé dans ma vie… Avouait la jeune fille avec un petit sourire.

Natsu lui rendit son sourire, posant sa main sur les cheveux dorés pour les ébouriffer un peu en lui disant :

-Lucy, tu dis encore des choses bizarres… Il y a toujours eu des étoiles autour de toi. Tu es un mage stellaire, tu es aimée par les étoiles et par les esprits. Fairy Tail est une grande famille… même si elle ne remplacera jamais nos vrais parents, elle est l'endroit où nous sommes chez nous. Alors tu ne seras jamais seule… même si tu es une petite étoile, tu trouveras toujours le soleil pour te guider vers la chaleur de l'été, et te sortir des mauvais jours de l'hiver. C'est ça, faire partie de Fairy Tail.

Il finit en déposant un tendre baiser sur le front de la mage stellaire pour ponctuer sa phrase. Bien loin de ses actions habituelles. Bien sûr, Lucy avait noté le choix précis des mots employés. Bien sûr, elle jetait un coup d'œil nerveux vers son bureau pour vérifier si sa lettre était toujours à sa place.

Jamais Natsu ne s'était montré si tendre, si doux… Lucy n'avait même jamais imaginé qu'il était capable d'une telle sensibilité. Alors que ce passait-il ? Natsu avait-il lu sa lettre ? Avait-il compris qu'elle parlait de lui ?... Non… Natsu ne s'intéressait pas à ce genre de chose… Natsu était le genre d'homme à penser que l'amour était une histoire de fille. C'était une simple coïncidence… N'est-ce pas ?

Mais un doute s'était installé…

-Tu… Tu as lu… ma lettre ? Questionnait Lucy d'une voix chevrotante alors que son visage se décomposait.

Mince, il s'était grillé tout seul… Bah, de toute façon c'était pas son truc de tourner autour du pot. Autant jouer cartes sur table. Il se rapprochait un peu du visage de Lucy, collant volontairement son corps au sien en appréciant le contacte doux et chaud de sa peau.

-Oui… j'ai tout lue. Je l'ai lue et relue… et je la garderai précieusement… Susurrait-il alors que son souffle chaud faisait frissonner Lucy. Et je trouve que tu me prends pour quelqu'un de bien insouciant… Je ne suis aussi in-intéressé que tu sembles croire.

-Ça suffit ! Rend-la-moi… Haletait Lucy en posant ses main contre le torse de Natsu, comme pour le garder à distance, mais sans le repousser pour autant. Si tu l'as lue, tu sais exactement pourquoi je me sens un peu seule… et pourquoi je ne veux pas t'en parler d'avantage.

-Mais toi, tu ne sais pas ce que moi je veux. Tu as supposé que je n'étais pas intéressé et tu as pris tes distances. Tu te contentes de rester ma partenaire et à cause de ça, tu te sens seule et tu es malheureuse.

-C'est faux ! Ce que j'ai me suffit… Je suis heureuse en étant ta partenaire et en me réjouissant avec les autres de te voir sourire… Répondait-elle avec un petit sourire légèrement triste. Un sourire qui n'arrivait pas jusqu'à ses yeux chocolat et qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Natsu.

-Peut-être, mais moi je ne m'en contenterai plus ! Lâchait-il. Tu es peut-être juste une petite étoile scintillante parmi tant d'autres, mais tu es la seule que je regarde. Tu es ma bonne étoile… et tu ne fileras plus entre mes mains…

Il posait enfin ses lèvres sur celles de Lucy, la bâillonnant de la plus douce des façons. De chaste, le baiser devint peu à peu plus brûlant. Lucy 'y abandonnait totalement, n'en revenant toujours pas. Alors son amour était donc réciproque… Décidément, Natsu l'étonnera toujours…

Elle nouait ses bras dans la nuque du rosé, approfondissant encore le baiser pour le plus grand plaisir du Dragon Slayer. Lorsque, à bout de souffle, ils durent se séparer, Natsu sourit d'un air à la fois gourmand et carnassier et ajoutait :

-J'en déduis que tu es d'accord ?

-Je m'enflamme…

Fin :3

Verdict ?


End file.
